The Forbidden Love (Hiatus)
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: is a diffrent eding then the anime that will lead in to CRAZY SEX SCENE'S Yoai boyxboy Asura X Soul Evan. Soul has no memories of his life beofre except how to play the piano, Turn in to a sythe and his name. He and Asura fall in love.
1. The Forbidden Love

** Soul eater - Ch. 1 - SoulxAsura - The forbidden love.**

* * *

><p>It had been 3 months since the battle with Asura; at the end of the battle there had been a large explosion and when the smoke had cleared Asura was gone. The battle had been horrible and almost everyone was okay. Maka and friends had made it through the battle; they were happy at first until they notice that he hadn't been the only one to vanish; the happiness faded though when they noticed that soul had disappeared too. Everyone that was in good enough a condition to had been sent to search for soul; by the end they all figure that soul may have been taken.<p>

Tsubaki said quickly, "Black Star. Hurry up; were going to be late."

Black star had just finished putting on the outfit that he had decided on wearing; he walked out and showed Tsubaki. But she was so focused on how late they were that she just grabbed his arm and pulled him out of their house. When they got out of the house Tsubaki pulled them in the direction of Maka and Souls place; they took off running as fast as they could. When they arrived at the house Kid, Liz and Patty were already standing outside.

Kid was clearly irritated with Black Star, "How can you be 10 minutes late?"

Tsubaki sighed and then apologized, "I'm so sorry; it takes him forever to get dressed."

Liz laughed when she heard that, "Trust me he couldn't possibly be worse at picking what to wear then Kid. We've been up since 6am with him helping him get ready.

Patty was standing beside Liz laughing, "Not to mention we were late to, technically if you count when we got here you guys are only 5 minutes late."

Black Star didn't really enjoy the direction the conversation had headed in, "Never mind that; let's just hurry up and go inside."

The group had all gathered together so that they could throw Maka a birthday party since it was her birthday; lately she had just been so upset and depressed that it made them feel sad for her. Her partner was gone without any trace left of him; and she clearly missed him a lot. They all headed up stairs to where the apartment was; they opened the door and let themselves in. They knew that she probably wouldn't respond to them if they had just knocked. When they got inside they noticed Blair standing in front of Maka's bedroom door; she must have locked herself in and now Blair was trying to coax her out.

Blair said in a whinny voice; as if begging the other to come out, "Maka their here already; please come out. We just want you to have some fun; you can't be sad forever you need to move on."

Maka said in a sad voice; clearly she was crying, "I don't want to celebrate without Soul; without him here it won't be the same. I can't enjoy myself and have fun without Soul here; it's just not right."

* * *

><p>In a very small town; really far away Soul Evan's was still very much alive; although he was missing almost all of his precious memories. Really there were only three things that Soul actually remembered; Firstly he still knew that his name was for sure Soul; Second he still remembered exactly how to play the piano; Third and lastly he remembered that he was and knew how to turn in to a scythe. Although his memory loss ended up causing him to travel with someone he probably shouldn't; this bad company that he was traveling with was better known as the Kishin Asura. Asura had taken Soul with him when he disappeared at the end of the fight.<p>

It had been 3 months since the battle at DWMA had ended and both Soul and Asura had gone missing. A few days after the fight Asura had gotten them to a town quite a distance away, and he had even found a house where they could stay. It was more than big enough to house the two of them and luckily there was a piano inside one of the spare rooms. It had taken Soul a week to wake up from the wounds he had received and the stress caused on his body from them traveling; but the second he woke up in the small bed that was located in the back room of the house he had somehow wandered around until he found the piano. Since the day he woke up without his memories he never stopped playing the piano; each day was the same routine since he knew absolutely nothing else.

Soul looked over at Asura, "Which song would you like to hear next?"

Asura thought for a couple seconds, "How about the black symphony."

Soul started to play the requested song; it was perfect. The timing, the pitch, everything was just so perfect; Soul never made any mistake's as he played the piece. As every note was resonating thought their bodies they could feel it in their bones. Soul was playing the hardest part of the entire song when Asura came up behind him and turned his head sideways; he had gently pressed their lips together. Asura was certain that he had found himself a brand new obsession and its name was Soul Eater Evan's.

When Asura pulled away Soul's hand reached up and brushed his fingers over his lips," Why do you always kiss me?"

Asura said with a smirk; it was clear to Soul that he was joking as he spoke, "Because you mine and I own you so I have to show my dominance in some way."

Soul smirked slightly, "But seriously what's the real reason?"

Asura had sighed as he sat down right beside Soul on the piano bench; Soul had moved now so that he was lying down on the bench with his head resting on Asura's lap. Over their time together Asura had fallen for the memory less boy; and Soul had fallen just as easily for Asura. The bad thing about this was for Asura it wasn't an innocent love; no it was an obsession that had caused all of his problems.

Asura had taken one glance at Soul during his fight and knew that he had to have him. He had planned everything out in his head quickly as he noticed that he was starting to lose to Maka. So at the last moment he caused an explosion; during the chaos of the situation he slipped around everything and had grabbed the now passed out scythe boy. He had taken Soul and escaped; it wasn't too hard for him to do. Once he had gotten far enough away from the battle ground he stopped and took his time to erase the boy's memories. The only memories that would remain would be things that he couldn't be forced to forget no matter what spell was cast. Asura had been slightly worried about what the boy would remember at first if anything; the end results were great he remembered all the basic human things like talking and walking. But the main things that actually remained from his memories were great. Asura loved listening to Soul play the piano. Not to mention him being able to still turn in to a scythe would become useful if Soul was ever in danger.

Asura could tell he loved Soul and he never planned on letting anyone ever take him away; no matter what.

Soul looked up at the man," Do you want me to finish the song or no?"

Asura shook his head, "No, we really don't have the time we have to leave soon."

Soul sat up with curiosity in his eyes, "Where are we going?"

Asuras simply said "I think we're going to head South; But first I've got to go find us some transportation."

Soul asked Asura, "Do we have enough money."

Asura stood up and headed for the door,

"Yeah we've got more than enough; so wait here I'll be back in 10 or 20 minutes with what we need."

With that Asura left and Soul stayed in the house; Soul got bored waiting and started playing the piano again. After a little more than 10 minutes he heard the door to the house open; he thought it was Asura so he closed the piano and headed to see him. When he turned the corner he stopped walked at the sight of two people he didn't know; well two people he didn't remember. Stein and Spirit had walked in well bitching at each other but they stopped when they saw Soul. They had come because two misers and their partners had been killed nearby; so they were definitely surprised when they saw him. Spirit started walking towards Soul who had taken a step back, "Soul why are you here? Come let's return to the academy?"

Soul looked at them really confused about why they knew his name, "Who are you? How do you know me?"

Spirit's jaw dropped when he heard that, "Come on kid you know us; don't pretend you don't I mean you're my Maka's partner, and she needs you to return."

Spirit started to walk up to Soul; clearly he was starting to get angry at what he believed was the kid joking around. But before Spirit could get closer to Soul Stein had grabbed his arm and pulled him back behind him to make sure he couldn't walk any further.

Spirit glared at Stein clearly ticked off, "Why did you just stop me?"

Stein kept his eyes locked on the door way beside Soul as he responded to Spirits question, "I stopped you because he's not alone."

Spirit just tried to move past Stein, "I'm a death scythe; what could the person he's with possibly do to me?"

Stein stopped Spirit again, "If you stopped and paid any attention then you would be able to tell that the person with him is above our level."

Spirits eyes widened in surprise at what Stein had said.

* * *

><p>Asura had returned to the house rather quickly; it hadn't been too hard to get them a car. He was ready to get Soul and whatever else of their stuff that was still inside and leave before a miser arrived to deal with the young ones he had killed the other day. He knew the second that he closed the door something was up. It wasn't that Soul played the piano for a little while and then stopped; no he played the same songs over and over again until he got tired. So when he walked in to a noise less house he knew that something had happened. He walked slowly through the house to not alert the intruders. He saw Soul standing in the door way as he took a step back a look of fear on his face. Asura smirked as he reached out for the younger and wrapped his arms around his neck; he rested his arms on his shoulders and hugged the younger.<p>

Asura looked at the two intruders; he was slightly surprised to see a death scythe," Hello, What can I do for you."

Spirit glared at him angry, he pointed at Soul, "Don't give us that crap; return him to us now he's maka's partner."

Asura whispered something inaudible to everyone but Soul and the said, " Sorry, But I'm not really sure that he wants' to go back."

Asura took Soul's hand and Soul transformed in to a scythe; Asura wasn't a miser but to him fighting with Soul as his scythe was like proving his owner ship of the child. Stein grabbed Spirit instantly and Spirit transformed. Asura jumped straight at Stein and Spirit; swinging as the 2 scythe's clashed in mid air and sparks flew. Stein didn't even know if they would be able to beat just Asura; let alone giving him a fucking scythe which easily makes him 10 times harder to defeat. So Stein did what he thought was the most logical and reasonable answer; he took Spirit with him and ran as fast as he could to get away when he had the chance. Asura just let the leave not really in the mood to go chasing after them. Soul transformed back in to his human form and Asura took him to the car he had just bought for them. Soul changed in to some new clothing that was in the back seat and also put a robe on to hid his hair and face. Asura also put a robe on before they both got in to the small car.

Soul was curious so he asked Asura about them, "Who were they? They seemed to know me, and who's this Maka person that those were talking about?"

Asura looked towards him, "She's someone from your past, and they are too? But they never understood you the way I do; I understand you because we're both surrounded by darkness."

Asura's answer just gave Soul even more questions, "Oh; then why do we share the same darkness."

Asura frowned, "I can't exactly tell you why, but just believe me when I say that we both do."

Soul smiled but just slightly, " Well it doesn't really matter to me any way's because," Soul leaned over and kissed Asura, "I Love You,"

Asura smirked, "I love you too."

Asura pulled the vehicle over to the side of the road and roughly put Soul's seat down; climbed on top of Soul and started to continuously kiss Soul over and over again. Asura was completely unable to control himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I only fixed the first chapter so far. I might do the second chapter next time I have some time. <strong>


	2. Memories that try to break free

CH . 2 - Soul x Asura - Memories that try to break Free.

Asura slowly slide his hand up Soul's shirt as they made out in the passenger seat on the side of the road, This was like a daily occurrence for them it was very normal since Soul woke up the first day to Asura staring at him across the room from the recliner in the first town we were in. Soul is the one who always is in the uke potion and of course Asura is the one who is always in the Seme. Asura didn't really let Soul leave the house unless they were both going out because he though he would be safe but after the incident with sprit and Stien now Asura didn't plan on ever leaving Soul alone again.

Asura knew that he was headed in to big trouble in the next town because they would be arriving in death city. Asura didn't know how long that his memories erasing ability would last so he was quite worried but he had a feeling that even if Soul did regain his memories he would still choose Asura because of there newly created bond so because of this Asura has some trust in Soul and his new found love. Soul grabbed the back of Asura's neck and pulled him back down for another kiss when Asura put his finger in between there mouth's and then sat up a bit farther.

Soul looked confused and asked "Why did you stop me."

Asura laughed under his breath and then responded "Because I was deep in though and you were bad to interrupt me."

Soul laughed and then said "That's why I kissed you." Then he jumped forward pushing Asura back and planted a huge kiss on his lip's. " and your not the boss."

Asura smiled and said "So you wasn't to kiss right, well your going to get more then that."

Asura opened the dash compartment and pulled out a small rope which he cut in half and used it to tie both Soul's hand's and leg's. Soul tried to fight back but Asura easily over powered him and when Soul tried to turn in to a weapon Asura gave him a dirty look which instantly made him turned back in to a human. Asura spreaded Soul's leg's and slowly put his finger's in to his back end "Ahhhhh…ah."

"What a sexy noise."

Soul put his hand's over his mouth trying to stop the noises from coming out. But Asura just moved Souls hand's and kissed him well propelling his finger's in an out of Soul. Asura decided that Soul was prepared enough and slowly put it in.

Asura said gently "I am going to start moving now are you okay."

Soul said "Yeah just hurry up please."

Asura started to move back and forth in and out of Soul as they both made so many arousing noises. As soon as Asura comed he pulled out and they traded spot's with Soul laying on top of Asura in the passenger's seat as Soul fell asleep and Asura just sat there staring at Soul's lips thinking until he fell asleep to the sound of a very soothing song on the radio.


End file.
